


Криденс не верит

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Barebone/Percival Graves - Relationship - Freeform, Drama, Dreams, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, OOC maybe, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: «Пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз. Пожалуйста».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вероятный оос, религиозная тематика, насилие, семейный абьюз.

— Снимай свой ремень, Криденс.

Он представляет, как сейчас возразит. Как скажет, что не сделал ничего плохого — что не сделал вообще ничего, чтобы заслужить наказание. Что он старался, правда, старался, раздавая эти листовки, и будет стараться еще больше, потому что знает: он должен быть ей хорошим сыном, достойным и правильным.

Но не говорит ничего. Только вытягивает ремень из шлевок, дергая слишком резко, сильно — одна шлевка отрывается с тихим треском. Криденс сутулится; может, она не заметит, может…

— Аккуратнее, Криденс. У меня нет времени чинить твою одежду.

Взгляд матери строгий, неодобрительный. Она хочет ему лучшего, Криденс понимает, верит. Она хочет, чтобы зло не касалось его, покинуло, исчезло, чтобы он мог унаследовать жизнь вечную — так мать говорила с самого детства, так продолжает говорить каждый раз, опуская ремень.

Она хочет, а Криденс запрещает себе хотеть — пытается запретить, потому что у него не выходит. Наверное, нужно быть сильным, думает он, наверное, нужно быть нормальным, чтобы получилось; желания нечестивцев ничего не значат перед Господом, а Криденс нечестивец, Криденс грешник, и скверна остается в нем несмотря ни на что.

Может быть, думает Криденс, скверна — это и есть он.

Ремень свистит, взрезая воздух, когда мать замахивается, и пряжка ударяет Криденса по рукам.

— Держи раскрытыми! — командует мать, видя, что он пытается сжать кулаки.

Криденс держит.

Врут те, кто говорит, что в первый раз особенно больно.

*

Дощатый пол чуть скрипит под ногами матери, когда та уходит от его комнаты к сестрам, унося в руках оплывшую, почти догоревшую свечу. Криденс остается один — спасибо, Господи, — в темноте и тишине. Дом выстыл к ночи, и от окна тянет сквозняком, но Криденс даже рад этому; холод помогает отвлечься от боли в израненных руках. Воспаленная кожа пылает, ладони кажутся горячими; Криденс прижимает их к щекам, а потом вытягивает руки перед собой, пытаясь разглядеть старые шрамы и свежие, еще кровящие раны.

Слишком темно, ничего нельзя увидеть. Вот если бы у него был свет, если бы он умел создавать его, как мистер Грейвз…

Криденс вздрагивает, словно от очередного удара, и ложится, прямо и ровно, положив руки поверх одеяла. Иногда ему кажется, что мать давным-давно проникла в его мысли, слышит, знает, о чем Криденс думает. Иначе как объяснить, что ее легкие шаги снова приближаются к его комнате; мать встает на пороге, трогает дверь — та поддается легко, бесшумно поворачивается на хорошо смазанных петлях.

Узкая полоска света ложится на пол.

Криденс заставляет себя дышать медленно, размеренно, считает между вдохом и выдохом до десяти и молится, по-настоящему, истово, чтобы мать не заметила, не поняла, что он не спит.

— Пусть ангелы оберегают твой сон, дитя, — тихо, спокойно желает она и притворяет дверь.

В комнате Криденса нет замков, как и у его сестер. В доме Мэри Лу Бэрбоун закрывается только ее собственная спальня, да еще подвал — ну и входная дверь, конечно, но Криденс может пересчитать случаи, когда тяжелый, английской работы замок запирали, по пальцам одной руки. И каждый раз причина одна. Колдовство.

Мать говорит: железо должно быть в доме.

Говорит: ведьмы боятся его — и святого креста.

Говорит: никто не тронет вас здесь, Вторые Салемцы под защитой Господа и его архангелов.

Криденс не верит. 

Маловерие тоже заслуживает наказания, и он принимает его безропотно, подставляет руки, поворачивает ладонями вверх; особенно больно, когда пряжка попадает по пальцам, по самым кончикам, Криденс прикусывает губу чтобы не кричать.

*

Мать стоит за дверью комнаты еще несколько минут, а потом уходит. Скрип-скрип-скрип, доски пола отмечают расстояние до ее спальни, глухой, едва слышный стук закрываемой двери, сухой щелчок замка. Деревянный дом вздыхает, будто бы с облегчением, и Криденс вздыхает тоже, открывает глаза, поворачивается на бок, подтягивая колени к груди, пытается устроить руки так, чтобы их каждую минуту не дергало болью.

Ему не хочется спать.

Спать страшно, во сне Криденс не контролирует себя, не успевает пресечь, выбросить из головы неправильные, запретные мысли. Он смотрится в зеркало, старое, треснувшее, с покрытой патиной рамой, и не видит там себя — высокий, яростный и прекрасный человек в отражении стоит прямо, гордо, опираясь на простую деревянную трость. У него лицо Криденса, но он не Криденс, лишь незнакомец, забравший его внешность, ставший лучше, больше, смелее — ставший тем, кем Криденс всегда хотел быть.

Взгляд белых глаз, холодный, уверенный, всегда заставляет Криденса сутулиться еще сильнее, втягивать голову в плечи, прятаться — а потом шептать, тихо-тихо, почти беззвучно, одними губами, обращаясь к единственному, кто не предавал его, и надеясь, что помощь придет:

— Мистер Грейвз. Мистер Грейвз, пожалуйста.

Криденс не знает толком, о чем просит, но мистер Грейвз из сна никогда не отказывает ему — откликается, приходит, появляясь на его стороне, на стороне настоящего Криденса, с усмешкой взмахивает палочкой: зеркало исчезает без следа, и вместо него проявляются, становясь все более и более отчетливыми, очертания мебели в гостиной мистера Грейвза. Криденс был там однажды, когда мистер Грейвз только нашел его. Он перенес — аппарировал, так это называется — Криденса к себе и напоил чаем, а потом попросил показать ладони. Нахмурился, увидев отметины на них, но не сказал ничего, только залечил, не пользуясь палочкой. Просто прикоснулся к запястьям и повел от них по ладони к пальцам, чуть задержав напоследок руки Криденса в своих.

Сны всегда кончаются на этом моменте.

Криденс просыпается, чувствуя бережное прикосновение мистера Грейвза, а еще — стыдное, горячее возбуждение, разливающееся внизу живота. Это неправильно, нечисто — хуже, чем колдовство, и Криденс всеми силами пытается удержаться, но никогда не может совладать с собой. Достаточно неосторожного движения или трения, случайного, инстинктивного, о старый матрас — и возбуждение становится нестерпимым, прошивает Криденса насквозь, протряхивает до самых кончиков пальцев, и наконец спадает, оставляя после себя слабость и вину, и испачканную липким семенем постель.

*

Он должен молиться, Криденс знает это, должен стоять перед распятием на коленях и просить прощения, избавления от скверны. Просить очищения, приходит на ум слово, придавливая своей весомостью, очищения души.

Криденс знает, что должен — но совершенно не понимает, что хочет; в голове сумятица, мешанина, слова с листовок, угрозы матери, теплые пальцы мистера Грейвза, ласковые глаза Модести, белый взгляд собственного двойника, темнота-темнота-темнота, нет, тьма, без единого светлого проблеска, вихрь, могучий, всесильный, вырывающийся наружу.

В себя его приводит раздающийся неподалеку грохот. В этом квартале все время что-нибудь рушится. Старые здания, ненадежные. Криденс уже привык.

Он встает с кровати, смотрит на распятие — долго, пристально, почему-то хорошо различая его в темноте, — а потом отодвигает доску под окном, доставая из тайника кувшин, на дне которого еще плещется вода, и начинает застирывать простыни.

Руки болят, мокрая ткань, прикасающаяся к коже, кажется хуже наждачки, но Криденс трет, размазывая семя по всей простыне, брызгает водой на пятна и трет снова, до тех пор пока кувшин не пустеет окончательно, а сквозь плотно закрытые шторы не начинает пробиваться слабенький серый рассвет.

Тогда Криденс прячет кувшин, тщательно задвигая доску на место, заправляет кровать и вытягивается на ней снова. Мокрое белье холодит кожу, Криденс дрожит от страха и недостатка тепла. Он понимает, что ждет его через несколько часов, когда мать встанет, проверит постель и обнаружит влажные, еще непросохшие простыни. Но усталость берет свое, и, глядя на облупившуюся краску на потолке, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза, Криденс просит, теперь уже наяву:

— Пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз. Пожалуйста.

А потом проваливается в тревожное, мутное забытье. Он и не надеется, что мистер Грейвз ответит.


End file.
